Detectives vs Thieves vs Assassins vs Robbers
by Sidonex
Summary: When the Cherry Sapphire is recovered from the plane crash, it not only caught the attention Kaitou Kid and Lupin III but also the Black Organization and the PAYDAY gang. Now Japan becomes a battlefield of a secret war of not two, not three but five sides. Takes place after the Lupin III vs Detective Conan The Movie.
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING: Contains intense violence and swearing. Viewer discretion advised.  
Words in **_**italic**_** represents dialogue spoken in english while normal words are spoken in japanese.  
Words in bold means me speaking to you. Like right now.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Trip to Japan**

At First World Bank.

Nathan Steele aka Dallas wasWORKING as the manager of First World Bank. He was at his desk signing paperwork until he received a call from his mobile phone. Strange, if it was a business call then they would call the office phone. He knew that it was none other than the creator of , Bain. He didn't keep Bain's number in his phone because if someone searched his phone they would begin to suspect him.

"_Hello, what do you want?" _said Dallas.

_"Dallas, I need you to gather the old crew to the safehouse. That includes your brother."_

_"Uhhuh, yeah okay." _said Dallas so plainly_._

Dallas didn't bother to ask questions since he had to act that it was just a friend calling him.

Several hours after the call, Dallas, Chains, Wolf, Houston and Hoxton gathered at the safehouse. They were waiting for Bain to call the safehouses's phone as none of them had Bain's number. Then the phone started to ring. Dallas picked it up and put it on speaker.

_"Alright we're all here Bain, what do you got for us?" _said Dallas.

_"I do haveA JOB for you guys but I'm afraid it won't be in D.C. Hell not even in America." he said._

The crew began to look at each other.

_"The hell are you talkin' about Bain." _said Chains.

_"You guys ever heard of Vespanian ore. Its a type of mineral that when electrified can jam electronics, destroys heat-seeking missiles and even hides the user from radar and are extremely rare. Even in Vespania." said Bain._

_"So what do ya wan' us to do. Dig some dert just ta find_ _rocks_." said Hoxton.

_"Vespanian ore is probably the most expensive mineral in the world. If we sell this to the right person, we'll get a PAYDAY that'll make our heist in Golden GrinCASINO look like a minimum wage paycheck. Finding the ore in Vespania is a waste of time especially with all the security they put in their mines. Fortunately, I have found out where we can find an ore that doesn't involves you guys becoming miners. A cargo plane that was on its way to Gillanba from Japan crashed in the ocean. Japan sent a salvage ship to retrieve the plane and they found it. A Vespanian Ore refined to make it look like a ring. Apparantly they called it the Cherry Sapphire. Despite its cheesy-ass name, the ring still has the same effect like its original counterpart and since its refined and shaped as a ring the price could be doubled. I have a contact spying on the UN and they said that they plan to return the Sapphire to Vespania. Fortunately, the Sapphire was stolen before it even reached the airport. UNfortunately, I don't know where it is. The ones that stole the Sapphire weren't amateurs. Police couldn't even find a clue to where it went." _said Bain.

_"And that's were we come in?" _asked Houston.

_"Yes. You guys will be commiting heists in Japan. This should keep the polices' attention on you while I tap into their files to find the Sapphire. Just think about it, this one ring can tip the balance of miltary powers of any country around the world." _said Bain.

_"Goddamnit Bain, you sound like you're in a Lord of The Rings movie. Alright we'll do it. But what about out contracters here in D.C. And what about Gage and Butcher. We may have weapons but we need bullets to even shoot." _said Dallas.

_"I'll get the others to take care of things here in D.C. Don't worry Dal, Wick's gonna take good care of your bank. I'll also find black market dealers as soon as I'm there. Alright I'm giving you about a month to learn the language, cuz' you're heading to Japan." said Bain._

_"Tch, sure. But Japan won't even see us comin'. Pullin' out heists is gonna be easy it won't be challengin' anymore." _Chains exclaimed_._

_"That may be true. But two of the world's most professional thieves will be there. Phantom Thief 1412 and Lupin the third. I heard they're having a little competition of who's the best thief. This should makeYOUR JOB harder if they plan to interfere. So be sure to run backround checks on these guys. Oh and one more thing, I hear rumours that some of their heists were stopped by a seven year-old kid. Hmmph, sounds like a load of bullshit to me but keep your eyes up."_Bain replied.

_"Alright whatever, let's do this shit." _Hoxton exclaimed_._

**To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:The Jewelry Story Robbery (Encounter)**

At Teitan Elementary School

School just finished and Conan and the Detective Boys were just getting ready to leave. They went to their lockers to get their shoes and found that there was a letter in Genta's locker.

"Hey look look, we got a case." said Genta with a happy face. "Really, let me see, let me see." said Mitsuhiko. GentaOPENED the letter and read the contents. "Uhhhh, let's see. Meet me at the school field right now. What? He could just say what the case is in the letter." said Genta. "Maybe he was just lazy to right it all." said Ayumi. "Or maybe its a case so complex, there wasn't enough space to write it all in a piece of paper." said Mitsuhiko.

"In that case, he should just tell the police." thought Conan to himself. "All right lets go!" shouted Genta. The Detective Boys then went for the field. "Hey you guys, don't take it so seriously." said Conan. "Whats the problem? At least we have something to do for today." Haibara added. "It could just be a request to find a lost cat or something." he explained. "Oh come on. Its not like you could predict the future." said Haibara as she started to follow the the rest. Conan remained silent and followed along.

At the field

The Detective Boys asked the boy and he said "My father is actually a banker. And recently, there has been a new employee at the bank. He's a foreigner." "A foreigner? What about him."Genta asked. "Is he a criminal!?"added Mitsuhiko. "I don't think so, his name is Nathan Steele. He was employed just about a week ago."the boy said. "And? Did he do something wrong?"asked Conan. "Just a few days after he wasHIRED the bank manager was killed."he said. Every one was shocked of what he said.

"KILLED! How?" asked Conan with a grim face. "Oh just by a car accident." the boy said. Conan's expression then changed. "What's so suspicious about that?" said Genta. "After he was killed, Steele-san somehow became the new bank manager after that." the boy said. "Isn't that strange, usually a more experienced worker or a heir would take his place." exclaimed Haibara. "It is possible, that he bribed or blackmailed himself to the top. Alright this guy is definitely suspicious. Let's goINVESTIGATE him." said Mitsuhiko. "Oh, you can't do it now." said the boy. "Huh, why not?" asked Genta. He said "Steele-san seem to always take days off. I came to ask you guys so that you can investigate him when he comes back. "Oh, alright then. I'll just give you my phone number. You can call me when he does." said Genta. "Take days off, huh. I wonder what he's been doing." said Conan to himself.

After that Conan went back to the agency.

"I'm home." said Conan as he came through the door.

"Oh welcome back."said Mouri while reading his newspaper."Um, where's..." "Ran? Her Karate Club has some tournament next week. She and her buddies are staying at school until tomorrow morning." said Kogoro."Oh is that so. Then should we eat outside?" said Conan. "Yeah I guess. We may have to walk for awhile. I got a call from Azusa-chan that Poirot is closed because the manager is inviting everyone in the neighborhood to the hot springs." he replied. "What. Again?" "Yeah, let's just head to the nearest convenience store and then let's get back home." he said. "What. We're just eating bento. Why?" "Because Okino Yoko-chan's drama is starting at six o'clock. No way am I gonna miss it." "Can't you just record it?" "Shut up, its not as good as watching it live! Now stop asking so many questions and get ready." "Okay." said Conan.

After leaving the agency, the two saw Amuro walking the opposite direction.

"Oh, Mouri-sensei. Good evening."greeted Amuro. "This guy again." said Conan to himself. "Oh, Amuro. Why aren't you at the hot springs with the others?"asked Kogoro. "Ah, about that. I turned them down. I had to visit a friend of mine which happens to be on the same day as their trip. I just got back from his house." he replied. "Oh, I see." "Hey where are you guys going?"Amuro asked. "Oh, to the nearest convenience store we're just gonna buy bento."he replied. "Oh really. Then do you mind if I tag along? Truth is, I haven't really eaten yet."asked Amuro. "Oh sure."

"Strange, it is too much of a coincidence for us to meet here. He just got back from his friend's house but he hasn't eaten yet. Was he eavesdropping on us then pretended to head home. Then don't tell me his friend's house is actually a Black Organization meeting. Just what is this guy up to?" asked Conan to himself.

While they were walking on the sidewalk with Amuro walking at the back, they passed an alleyway. Amuro suddenly looked back.

"Something wrong, Amuro-nii-chan?" asked Conan. "I just had a feeling that someone's watching us." he replied.

After a second he faced the front, he then heard footsteps coming up behind him. He looked back once more and was knocked on the head with a pistol and fell to the ground. Kogoro and Conan then looked back and saw a man wearing a ballistic vest under his two-piece suit and was armed with a silenced pistol and wearing a pink and white mask. A man that many in the crime underworld would call Houston.

He stepped on Amuro who was still conscious so that he would couldn't move and pointed his gun to the two. "Don't move! Put your hands in the air and turn around." Houston shouted in Japanese. Kogoro and Conan had no choice but to abide. Houston then picked him up and made him stand up."Alright now join your friends. Move front." he said. Amuro then whispered to Kogoro "I got the gun, you take him out." "No talking! One more word and I'll-"

Before Houston could finish his sentence, Amuro turned around and grabbed his hand then pointed it to the ground causing Houston to shoot at the ground several times. Then Kogoro appeared from behind and punched him in the lower spine causing him to yell in pain. But Houston retaliated and headbutted Amuro causing him to let go but taking his gun with him and fell to the ground, turned around and punched Kogoro in the gut causing him to kneel.  
Amuro then threw the gun behind him so that no one would reach it.

Amuro then started to fight Houston in hand-to-hand combat."Who is this guy? He knows how to fight. Damnit, I'm starting to get dizzy." said Amuro while fighting. The blow to the head Houston caused made Amuro lose his focus and got trip by him."Bastard, you'll pay for what you did."said Houston. He was ready to finsh Amuro off with one punch to the head until a soccer ball flying at high speed hit his mask causing him to be knocked back. "Did I get him?" Conan asked to himself. Houston then started to get up. "Damn, what is that mask made of. Its not even cracked." Amuro then kicked him causing him to stay down. "Now, let's see who's the man under the mask."said Amuro. Just as he started to take Houston's mask off, a gun was fired from behind Conan and grazed Amuro's shoulder.

Conan looked back and saw a man armed with dual pistols that wore a more menacing pink and white mask and was carrying a bag. A man that many would call Hoxton. "Alright, hands up and don't move." said Hoxton. "Damn, there's another one."said Conan. "_You're pathetic kid. Being overpowered by two civies is just embarassing." _said Hoxton in english. "Huh, they're speaking English. Are these guys foreigners?" thought Conan. "_Don't gimme that shit. I can easily beat two guys by myself. But the one that fucked me over is-."_Houston grabbed Conan and began to choke him the air. _"this kid. _No one could ever kick a soccer ball that hard. Not even an adult. So my questions is who are you?"

Then three more armed men came out of a nearby store. All three carrying bags. _"Alright you two thats enough, we're leaving." _said the robber with the US flag emblem on his mask."Tch" exclaimed Houston as he let go of Conan. He then retrieved his gun and pointed it at the Conan and Kogoro. _"I'll handle them. You guys get the bag."_said Houston. After a few minutes, the PAYDAY gang then entered the van and left the scene. "Hey, Amuro. Are you ok? Pull yourself together."said Kogoro. "Damn, his losing a lotta blood. Occhan, call the police and the ambulance."said Conan. Conan then went to see what they just robbed.

The store they robbed was a jewelry store. Conan went in and to his horror, found more than a dozen hostages including guards. "Damn, so many hostages, even the guards. And the display cases...all empty. Who are these guys?" said Conan to himself.

To be continued.

* * *

**24th September 2015**

**Updated story**

**Hey guys, long time no see. I'm sorry that I've been inactive this couple months. My PC is actually busted right now and I currently don't have theMONEY to fix or buy a new lately I've been using my tablet to write the upcoming chapters and you don't know how much of a pain it is to write on the doc manager webpage without having any problems. And it isn't the type of problem you think. Sometimes when I'm writing pretty deep down the slider, the screens sends me back up to the highest point. Sometimes when I finished writing a word, it copies that word again when I press spacebar. I don't know if this problem happens only to me. I remember that I even rage quit and stopped writing for more than two months so forgive me if I accidentally write some devilish incantations. I could've write this entire thing in a new chapter but I didn't want you guys to get excited that I wrote a new chapter but only to be disappointed that it wasn't actually a chapter. I kinda polished up this chapter by a little bit to let you know that I'm back in the game and will start being more active.**

**26th November 2015**

**Finally got it fixed. Thank you all for waiting. I'm no longer using a tablet to write. Hooray.**


End file.
